


合理结论 A Reasonable Conclusion

by jungleplayer



Series: 在张力十足的观察和谈判下感受 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungleplayer/pseuds/jungleplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：托尼人挺好的。跟托尼在一起谈论科学也挺好的。只是把两者结合在一起并且要看一下那碰巧嵌在托尼胸口的不可思议的科技革新，这就显得有点奇怪了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	合理结论 A Reasonable Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Reasonable Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404042) by [thebratqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebratqueen/pseuds/thebratqueen). 



> Many thanks to thebratqueen for her generous authorization for me to translate this story into Chinese. It's incredible. I could have translated this all day long for it's so beautifully and elegantly done. Do hope I didn't ruin the beauty of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Enjoy!

布鲁斯用了一星期时间才下定决心要问托尼看看他的电弧反应堆。不是说布鲁斯不好奇。他挺好奇的，实际上在他肯老实承认的情绪范围内，好奇到无以复加。毕竟不是每天都有机会能了解到，更别提能检测一下，这样神奇的设备，它汲取了一切有关驾驭利用能源的科学知识并且把它们提升到了一个全新的高度。要是布鲁斯说他对深入挖掘反应堆的工作原理毫无兴趣的话，那他就是在完全、彻底地撒谎了。

 

让他犹豫不决的是反应堆就连在托尼身上的事实。并不是布鲁斯对托尼有意见，事实上他怀疑自己或许是极少数几个对托尼 _没有_ 意见的人之一。这就使得布鲁斯登上了一个非常短的名单，与他同在的只有托尼的保镖、贾维斯以及小辣椒，当她有足够的耐心可以格外宽容的时候。

 

不关托尼事，他本身挺好的。跟托尼在一起谈论科学也挺好的。只是把两者结合在一起并且要看一下那碰巧嵌在托尼胸口的不可思议的科技革新，这就显得有点奇怪了。

 

当然也有其他的电弧反应堆可以供他观察——就比如给战甲供能的那些。但布鲁斯碰巧有足够的医学背景，让他有一种渴望，只有找出托尼是如何利用这个装备并把它和他的身体融为一体的才能满足他。

 

所以布鲁斯最终还是问了。在他在史塔克大厦和托尼一起工作生活了一周之后。布鲁斯觉得一周的时间要么意味着他们两个在彼此身边已经随意到这个问题不会显得冒犯了，或者，如果有任何不适，就意味着布鲁斯已经待得久到不受欢迎、是时候离开了。

 

当然，布鲁斯没有想到还有第三种可能，那就是托尼对于事情得体与否的标准跟某些人，就比如地球上其余所有人，不太一样。

 

回想起来布鲁斯不得不承认这一点他早该看出来的。

 

“当然。”对于布鲁斯的问题，托尼答道。而尽管布鲁斯的要求并没有这么直接——布鲁斯想都没有想过要这么直截了当——托尼还是立刻脱掉了他的衬衫和背心，跳坐上布鲁斯的实验桌。

 

布鲁斯盯着托尼赤裸的胸膛。他问的是托尼会不会介意或许找个时间让他看一眼反应堆。诚恳地说，他没打算现在就看，他也没想着要托尼脱掉上衣。但话说回来这可是托尼。或许有很多事情都会被他理解成脱掉上衣的邀请。

 

“所以……”托尼说着，打破了布鲁斯刚刚意识到已经持续了很长时间的沉默，“我是要解释点什么还是你就想站在那盯着看？”

 

“解释一下。”布鲁斯用寻找眼镜的动作来掩饰刚刚尴尬的停顿，结果发现它就在托尼的左腿边。布鲁斯希望那是因为托尼人好到没有故意坐在上面。“抱歉。就——随便哪个你觉得舒服的选项吧。我不是想刺探什么，只不过——”

 

“科学。我知道，我明白。”托尼对他呲着牙笑起来，在说“科学”这个词的时候把眉毛来回挑得好像在说“脱衣舞娘”一样。倒不是他曾经在布鲁斯身边说过那个词，不过布鲁斯还是觉得这种推断绝对八九不离十。

 

“好吧，那么，我告诉过你开头了。被绑架啦，爆炸啦，流向心脏的弹片啦什么什么的，”托尼把那些全都一语带过好像它们很无聊似的，“然后带着植入我胸前的第一个电磁体醒过来。那个是靠汽车电池供电的。”

 

布鲁斯试着想象那会是什么样子的。一定会有电线。把他的现有知识结合在一起，布鲁斯能够想出来他会在哪里把电线接到托尼身上，好为把弹片隔离在他心脏之外的设备供能。听上去并不是太有吸引力。“有意思。”

 

“哦没错，给点32个赞。你应该看看我为到到网（TripAdvisor）写的评论，”托尼竖起两个大拇指做了个点赞的手势，然后继续说道，“那个为我安装起这个设备的人叫做伊森。我跟你说，你一定会喜欢这个人的，布鲁斯。医学背景、工程学知识，绝壁是个天才。你们两个五分钟之内就会成为好哥们的，没准还用不了五分钟。”

 

“我读过一些他的论文，”在花了一分钟确认伊森名字的即视感不是因为他以前听托尼提到过这个人以后，布鲁斯说道。

 

有什么在托尼的眼睛里一闪而过。“你当然读过。”

 

布鲁斯无法判断这到底是称赞还是冒犯抑或是两者的某种奇怪混合，他想最安全的反应就是无视它。“是他帮你造了第一个反应堆？”

 

“反应堆和战甲，”托尼确认道，“我利用了为史塔克大厦供能的反应堆的概念，找出了使其微型化的方法，使之得以为救命的电磁体和初代钢铁侠战甲供能。伊森全程都在帮我。”

 

布鲁斯知道和托尼一起被囚禁的男人的死是托尼的一出软肋。他谨慎地考虑了用词之后才说道：“你在阿富汗的一个山洞里，只利用机器零件就建造出了第一代钢铁侠战甲和一个微型反应堆，然后是伊森帮你完成了这一切？你说得对，我一定会喜欢那家伙的。”

 

从托尼给他的微笑来看，他绝对说对了话，甚至是完美的话。布鲁斯因为清楚不光是自己说了这话、而且这是真的而感觉好了很多。

 

“没错。正是如此！”托尼指向布鲁斯，就好像他是游戏节目主持人给布鲁斯颁了个奖，“然后，尽管那高明得就如同——让咱们面对现实吧，如同我所有的创造一样——它并不够给战甲完全供能。总之带上那些有用的东西，比如武器啊、飞行装置啊、咖啡机啊什么的，就不够了。所以我造出了第二代的反应堆，它利用同样的钯核可以同时为我和战甲供能。”

 

布鲁斯一直在跟着托尼的思路走——没错，托尼当然会需要更多的能量来支撑飞行装置——并且已经开始在脑内计算抵抗地心引力所需的能量值了，这时一个字眼突然在他脑中跳出来：“钯？那东西会杀了你的。”

 

托尼眼中又闪过那种光芒了，但更明显的回应是一声不屑的轻哼。“当然了，博士，你这会儿倒会说了。当时你又在哪呢，哈？别跟我说加尔各答。那是你对所有事情的借口而我已经厌倦那个了。”

 

布鲁斯感到他们现在触及了敏感地带，所以他最好谨慎迈步。“事实上我对所有事情的借口是我会变成一个愤怒的绿色大怪物。”

 

这回答……一点也不谨慎。这完全是谨慎的反义词，而且，实际上，是粗鲁地在一个不应该开玩笑的问题上说俏皮话。然而他还是不管不顾地说出来了。

 

布鲁斯不知道他能不能把这归咎于托尼的坏影响。尽管诚实一点的话，他得承认这种幽默感完全是他自己的，托尼不过是鼓励他用了出来而已。不过这也的确 _是某种_ 影响，当然了。

 

“好吧，那，我也已经厌倦那种借口了。”托尼说，“换种说法吧，上面的太老套了。还有你在音乐上的品位烂爆了。”

 

“你的电弧反应堆？”布鲁斯在托尼把话题发散得太远之前及时提醒道。

 

“我的电弧反应堆。”托尼挺起肩膀好让他胸口的设备在中心更突出一些。“一旦发现了这个如果你没有躲在石头下面而是在我身边的话早就告诉我了的事实，我不得不再找一种新元素作为内核。简而言之：一些实验、一些亲爱的老爹遗作的帮助和一个建在我车库里的全新粒子加速器，然后，登登登登！一个可以供这个和每一个其他反应堆使用的全新元素诞生了！它将会改变清洁能源的面貌，一旦我们——等等，当有别人能帮我解释这个的酷炫所在时我为什么要费力亲自来呢？贾维斯，播放一下新闻报道对于——”

 

“我不想看新闻报道。”布鲁斯打断他。他无法把视线从托尼胸口的光环上移开。布鲁斯的脑海里漂浮着 _新元素_ 这个词，还有一些概念像是托尼在他的 _车库_ 里建造了一个 _粒子加速器_ 还表现得好像完全 _不是什么大事_ 似的。因为，对于托尼而言，这 _的确不是_ 。“说真的，看实物就完全足够了。”

 

“那样的话，这就是了。”托尼比划着自己的胸膛，“史塔克科技的几个尖峰之一。还没想好我的下一个绝招会是什么。或许一个爆米花机，那种不会留下小核在——”

 

“我能摸一下它吗？”在布鲁斯意识到他自己在说什么之前，问题就脱口而出了。他没有做过这种事。一般情况下他从不触摸东西，至少不摸跟人们连在一起的东西。那样太冒险了。他已经让自己学得极其注意每时每刻自己双手的位置了。但他意识到他的一只手已经向托尼的胸口伸出去了一半，随着他不管哪种本能驱使之下大脑勉强跟上情况并且想到要请求许可，他的动作才顿住了。

 

“什么？当然。可以。没问题。”托尼把双手撑在桌子上好完全展露他的身躯。“吾之反应堆即汝之反应堆（Mi arc reactor es tu arc reactor.）。①随便来。”

 

“感激不尽（Gracias.）。②”布鲁斯如此答道，因为有时候能接住托尼的话梗是件挺有意思的事情。布鲁斯扶了扶他的眼睛，倾身靠近托尼好看得更仔细一点。他把手继续向前伸，只用指尖轻轻地、温柔地划过反应堆平滑的圆盖。布鲁斯想这该是一件多么不可思议的机械作品啊，尽管战甲和战甲里的托尼经受过那么多损伤——还有无论穿不穿铠甲的时候，托尼对自己造成的许多伤害——反应堆的表面竟然一条划痕都没有。

 

就连布鲁斯让他的手指从反应堆外围圆弧的顶部慢慢划到底部的动作都感觉很好，摸起来几乎很舒服。毫无疑问这一切都是理所当然的。托尼不会设计出任何，在他看来，达不到每个方面都很完美的作品来。自然安装在他身体里、延续他生命的装置，更会把每一处细节都考虑到，无论是内核还是表面。

 

说起来，这是多么漂亮的内核啊。靠得更近一点，布鲁斯能够透过蓝色的荧光看到反应堆本身的部件。他想着那种新元素，就在他眼前（当然不是 _肉眼可见_ 的，但 _仍然_ ），想着托尼是如何设法创造出它的， _还有_ 那个聚变反应发电器，小到可以嵌在托尼胸前然而又强大到足以为战甲和更多更多的东西供能。

 

当然战甲现在也有它们自身的反应堆了。布鲁斯对此感到很高兴。他想过跟托尼提一句，他有多高兴托尼让自己独享一个反应堆了，不再跟其他设备共享，因此也就少了一分反应堆故障或者损害进而伤到托尼的危险。

 

布鲁斯不知道他是不是应该说点那样的话，或者托尼甚至会不会听他说。或者这是否真的是需要现在提起的问题，比起布鲁斯脑海里浮现的成打关于反应堆工作原理的具体问题来。这些问题里有些在布鲁斯继续查看的过程中就自己找到了答案，其余的则被他放到了一张清单上，以便他将来能够问托尼 _正确_ 的问题，好证明他用了全部的智慧和注意力来回馈托尼允许他这样仔细观察反应堆的恩惠。

 

不过眼下，还有一些全然不同的问题。

 

“你是在哼国歌吗？”布鲁斯问道，在他意识到他一直听到的那种声音既不是来自反应堆，也不是实验室，或者托尼各司其职的机器人小分队之后。

 

“没错。”托尼回道。他漫不经心地挠挠脖子，但除此之外并没有变换姿势。

 

布鲁斯告诉自己他不会想知道原因的，但是他还是问道：“为什么？”

 

“我发现眼下想着史蒂夫真的是很有用。”然后，在布鲁斯能问出下一个他确定自己不想知道答案的问题之前，托尼就乐于助人地继续道，“好吧，说句公道话也没有一定得是史蒂夫啦，尽管他总会让人想到那副彻底封在冰里的场景。不过也可能是巴顿，或者弗瑞。但对于弗瑞我能想到的唯一一首歌就是杀戮战警（Shaft）③的主题曲，让我们老实承认吧，那个可不怎么能把一个人的思想从性上转移开。”

 

布鲁斯告诫自己闭上嘴，他告诉自己这不过是托尼显露本色而已，不要陷进去了。“性？”

 

托尼给了他一个 _“哦，拜托”_ 的眼神。“当然了， _不然呢_ 。上一次有哪个像 _你_ 一样聪明的人跟 _我_ 靠得这么近这么亲密，就是我最后一次撸管的时候。也就是午饭时。尽管当时我一直都在想着你。好吧也不完全是你。有时候是你，有时候是你的笔记。虽然我觉得那也 _算是_ 你，但还是挺不一样的所以我想我还是提一句。”

 

“你午饭是吃了挺长时间。”布鲁斯说道，更多是在让他自己想起来这回事。他对托尼皱起眉。“我的 _笔记_ ？”

 

“我只是读了你发表论文里的那些，我发誓。”托尼眼都不眨一下地答道，“以及确切来说我是洗了很长时间澡，不过我感觉这就是对不重要的细节吹毛求疵了。”

 

布鲁斯瞟了一眼他一直充当课桌来用的工作台。“你在 _洗澡_ 的时候拿着我的笔记？”

 

“喔，当然没有！”托尼举起双手，“你觉得我是那种白痴吗？那是神圣的东西！我洗澡的时候 _想了_ 你的笔记。当我不在想你的时候。我不会毁坏你的成果就因为——事实上，如果浴室布置得能够展示文本和图片的话我 _的确可以_ 随身拿着你的笔记跟我一起——贾维斯，开始准备布置浴室好让我可以在里面的时候读东西。为什么我以前没有想到这个？我早该想到这个的。很明显我被分散注意力了。这都怪你。”

 

布鲁斯过了一会才意识到托尼又开始对他讲话了。“这怎么会是我的错？”

 

“我不是说 _你错了_ ，我说的是 _使我分心_ 。”托尼答道，“说到这，顺便告诉你，如果你的拇指再在我反应堆的边缘多划一次，我就再也无法想到任何事了，除了你、我、随便什么样一张床，还有你把握精准的时机把那玩意拉出塞进我胸口，让窒息游戏像传教士体位的做爱一样。以及如果你真的要让我的思维朝那个方向狂奔的话，至少你可以脱掉你的上衣吧。”

 

布鲁斯瞪大了双眼。他都没有意识到他的手一直没有从托尼的胸口拿开。他不会那么做的，他从不故意触摸别人。然而他现在正这么干着，用他的手掌盖住托尼电弧反应堆的光芒同时他拇指的指尖正沿着反应堆边缘慢慢地来回划着。“托尼，我不——”

 

“那就解下几粒扣子吧，”托尼说道，“我们可以慢慢来。我不介意放慢速度。虽然这种挑逗要让我发疯了，不过这或许是你的性癖。”

 

“我没有任何性癖。”布鲁斯说道，因为他真的， _真的_ 完全没有。他的大脑已经在发晕了，光是想到托尼对于他们两个的提议，还有时机，还有， _上帝啊_ 。“这不是在挑逗。托尼，我不知道是什么让你有这种想法——”

 

“呃，你让我脱掉上衣？”

 

“我问的是我能不能看看你的反应堆！”布鲁斯反驳道。这个他可记得清清楚楚。

 

“那你的这个要求又该如何实现，要是我不脱掉上衣的话？”托尼扬起眉毛，“真的，我好奇着呢。因为没错我知道就算穿着好几层T恤它也是个该死的小夜灯，但是如果你想看看它的工作原理的话——”

 

“我是想看工作原理！”

 

“——那隔着衣料就绝对不可能看到。”托尼说完后半句，好像布鲁斯的插嘴不过是在附和他而已。“你告诉我要我脱掉上衣——”

 

“请求，我 _请求_ ——”

 

“所以现在你承认你请求我脱掉上衣了。”

 

“好看看你的 _反应堆_ ！”

 

“就这东西，你后来又要摸一下，然后现在你又在用你的手掌这样那样，不过千万别误会我的意思，我 _绝不想_ 让你停下来，因为它在我的尾椎那引起了一种神奇的反应，”托尼说道，然后布鲁斯开始意识到托尼的呼吸加速或许并不是因为他说这番话需要更多氧气，“那你说一个正常的男人还能想些什么呢？”

 

“随便什么，”布鲁斯提出。尽管他注意到他还是没有把自己的手从托尼的胸口拿开，并且，正如托尼指出的那样，他的掌根正在托尼反应堆跟他胸口皮肤连接的地方轻轻摩挲划着半圆。“什么都行。科学，专业性的好奇心，随便什么只要 _不是_ 性。”

 

托尼皱起脸好像他需要使劲思考才能理解布鲁斯刚刚对他说的话。“可是我不明白科学和专业好奇心怎么就意味着这不可能是性了。”

 

“那就试着明白过来。”布鲁斯建议道。

 

“事实上，”托尼继续说着，就好像布鲁斯刚才根本没有说话一样，“我得说那只会让性爱 _更美好_ ，鉴于这是把至少三样我最喜欢的东西合为一体。其实是四个，如果我们把你也算作我最喜欢的东西之一的话。而现在我正想着咱们两个在床上的时候你对我谈论科学，我不得不说这实在是火上浇油。”

 

“那是不会发生的。”布鲁斯告诉托尼。

 

“哈，还用你说。”托尼翻个白眼，“我们还处在我试图让你解开上衣扣子的阶段呢。就一个？为了我？甚至都不用非得是顶上那颗，庄家来选择，给我个惊喜吧。”

 

“托尼。”布鲁斯有意地把他当手按在托尼胸上，试图让托尼把注意力集中到他身上。他能感觉到他手指下托尼砰砰的心跳。或者可能是他自己的脉搏变得更明显了。也或许两者皆有。不管怎么说，这只是给了他更多理由给这一切画上句号。“我不知道你是不是在找乐子——”

 

“暂时还没找着。”

 

“或者开玩笑，”布鲁斯改口说，“但不管是什么，停下来。这一点也不有趣。”

 

“我没想表现得有趣。”托尼眯起眼看着布鲁斯，研究他的表情，“你是不是——布鲁斯，我现在恰恰处于有趣的对立面。我想要你，想要到如果你现在是随便其他什么人，我已经贴着墙或者在地上干你了。但是我知道你对触摸有点敏感所以，尽管我身上的某个部位已经涨成我确信很迷人的蓝色了，我还在忍。”

 

现在轮到布鲁斯困惑地皱起眉了。“不，你没有。”

 

“是的，我有。”托尼答道。他径直看进布鲁斯的眼睛，这让布鲁斯觉得他应该移开视线。这似乎……太过了，不知怎的。

 

“托尼，”布鲁斯试图笑一下，就好像这到底不过是托尼的一个玩笑而已，“别闹了。你可以得到你想要的任何人的。”

 

“我可以。”托尼赞同道，“现在让这一点渗进你天才的脑子里，因为我再有两秒钟就要忍不住为此求你了。然后咱们说清楚：就算求你包括我跪下来我们也完全可以来一发。我保证你会发现在床上没什么是我不愿意做的，或者我不 _异乎寻常_ 地擅长做的。顺便你没必要在最后一点上盲目相信我。我可以给你参考的。或者我可以展示给你看只要你 _允许_ 我这么做，布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯……并不在意托尼所谓的参考带给他的感受。当然它明显是围绕侵蚀着他的无数感受中的一种，而且只会随着托尼不断试图灌输给他那些主意而越来越糟。但布鲁斯无法动摇他内心深处潜藏多年的一种感受。“不，不能让这种事发生。”

 

“给我一个好的理由。”托尼回道。

 

布鲁斯给了托尼一个他自己那种 _你是在逗我？_ 的眼神。“因为我会变成一个狂暴的绿色巨怪？”

 

“那就完全没问题了，考虑到我想对你睾丸做的任何事都涉及不到一根驱牛棒，”托尼回嘴道，“布鲁斯，拜托。你现在甚至都没有任何要变绿的迹象。你一点也不愤怒，你只是——我也不知道，紧张或者怎样。别这样。 _不要_ 再做那个觉得自己必须怎么样的家伙了——你，你就是不明白我觉得你有多惹火是吗？因为我有理由相信我早就、像是一千年以前就对此不再含蓄了。”

 

布鲁斯看着托尼开始伸手去碰他然后止住了自己。制止了自己，因为他知道布鲁斯对于被触碰有点敏感。

 

“你 _真的_ 很性感，布鲁斯。”托尼说道，或许把布鲁斯的沉默当做了继续说下去的鼓励。也或许就算布鲁斯喊出声来他也会继续说下去的，“你的大脑是最奇妙的——我光是 _想想_ 你有多聪明都会硬起来。不过别误会我，你的身体也没什么可抱怨的。我是说，我不是不愿意看到你穿着哪怕只是稍微有点适合你的衣服，但我会把它放在那张包括看见你一丝不挂的许愿清单的很靠下的地方。还有在那张单子上，有成千上万件我想对你的嘴做的事，或者让你的嘴对我做的事，然后同样地，在那种程度上我对二者谁先谁后完全不挑剔。”

 

当看到布鲁斯还是一言不发的时候，托尼继续道：“我不是说我们必须直接进行到那一步如果你还没有准备好的话。尽管我非常愿意——并且反复意淫过——我们两个就在这张桌子上做那些事，但我并没有一定要从那开始。我们可以做其他事。很多其他的事。大的、小的，话说——你的确 _喜欢_ 这样，对吧？我没有彻底误算了你对尖端实验设备的热爱和对我聪明才智的可能崇拜吧？因为一般来说我不会用电弧反应堆作为开场不过你 _确实_ 问了，所以我想或许——”

 

“托尼。”布鲁斯用一个轻声的低喃打断道。

 

托尼的牙齿因为他猛然闭上嘴而咔地一声磕在一起。他期待地看着布鲁斯。当他没有等到下文的时候托尼问道：“什么？”

 

“这是个坏主意。”布鲁斯告诉他。

 

然后不管怎样，他还是吻了托尼。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　①Mi arc reactor es tu arc reactor.西班牙语，套用自Mi casa es tu casa=My house is your house，吾乡即汝乡。  
> 　　②Gracias.西班牙语，谢谢之意。  
> 　　③Shaft，杀戮战警，尼克·弗瑞的扮演者塞缪尔·杰克逊主演的电影。同时shaft一词本身有“杆、柄”的义项，在口语中可代指阴茎。


End file.
